bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Loly Aivirrne
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = January 27''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Female | height = 155 cm (5'1") | weight = 42 kg (92 lbs.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = | previous occupation = Arrancar #33 Aide to Sōsuke Aizen''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 16 | team = | previous team = Números | partner = Menoly Mallia | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Escolopendra | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 249 | anime debut = Episode 150 | japanese voice = Hana Takeda | english voice = Colleen O'Shaughnessey }} is the 33rd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Menoly Mallia, are aides to Aizen. Appearance Loly is a young, teenage-looking female Arrancar. She has long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which gives the appearance of a hair tie. Loly's school-themed uniform somewhat fits her name, as it includes a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wears what appears to be white bracelets on her arms, and she also wears a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest. Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 13 Personality She seems infatuated with Aizen, as shown by her anger at Aizen's interest in Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 14 She also seems to be very impulsive and easily-angered, seen when she almost beats Orihime to death after being asked to leave her room (and Menoly tried and failed to stop her from "taking it too far").Bleach anime; Episode 162 Bleach manga; Chapters 272-274 Plot Hueco Mundo arc She is first seen being assigned to escort Orihime to Aizen's room along with Menoly. With Aizen pleased, he dismisses them, however the two seem hesitant as they believe leaving him alone with her might be dangerous due to her powers. Aizen becomes somewhat annoyed, and the two apologize and leave the room angered and jealous of Orihime, while Ulquiorra watches.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 13-14 Some time later, when Orihime in her room notices that most of her friends who have come to rescue her from Las Noches are in peril, the two enter due to no one else being around. Before Orihime can ask why they are there, the two comment on the room and how nice it looks, acting somewhat friendly and unfocused. They get around, however, to Aizen and his interest in Orihime and how he must really like her, then how every one of her friends came just to save "their princess", commenting on her popularity. After this, Loly starts berating Orihime, saying she must think very highly of herself. Orihime denies this as she is forced against one of the walls, but Loly does not believe her and continues chastising her. After this, she starts to get violent, pulling Orihime by the hair to throw her to the floor. She then tells her to not get cocky and to stay away from Aizen, putting her foot on Orihime's head. The two then decide to kick her face until she cries, while laughing, though Loly planned to tear off Orihime's fingernails instead of kicking her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 272''Bleach'' anime; Episode 162 A little bit later, Orihime is able to get out of the two Arrancar's grasp and runs for the door, only to have Loly blow it off with a Bala. Mockingly saying she was just trying to get the door for her, she notices that Orihime looks like she wants to say something and tells her to say it. When she says that if they have no business with her, they should leave however, the two become surprised. Loly then bends down to Orihime's level, thinking she is once again being high-minded of herself and asks who she thinks she is calmly. When she offers up no answer, she simply smirks and tells Menoly to "do it". After this Menoly is seen holding a Cero in her hand and Loly then proceeds to tell Orihime how her Cero sometimes "fires off randomly at times" and that she could be killed by this anytime, asking her if she is scared. Orihime stays silently unaffected, however, and angers Loly because of this, who raises her up by the neck. Orihime makes her let go and Loly then slaps her to the floor before grabbing her by her hair once more. Menoly becomes reluctant about how far Loly is going now and tries to talk her out of it. Loly becomes enraged at Orihime, who is still giving an emotionless expression, and tells her to stop it immediately, even silencing Menoly about her concerns, telling her to leave if she is chickening out.Bleach anime; Episode 162. These details only occur in the anime At this time though, an explosion occurs through one of the room's doors, which turns out to be Grimmjow's doing. When Grimmjow comments on how no one was guarding the room and how both of them were in it, Loly rudely questions his being there. Grimmjow brushes Loly away and then deals with Menoly who charges him with her Cero. He grabs her Cero, then adds his own, blasting her top half away. As Loly begins saying he is going to be in trouble with Aizen for this, he messes with her shortly, making her panic and say she will not tell anyone if he does not kill her. Grimmjow then proceeds to stomp on her, saying she is an idiot for thinking Aizen cares about her at all. After this, he ripped her leg off with his hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 273 Sometime later, Menoly wakes up intact and wonders how she could still be alive. Loly, who is up against a wall bent over, says Orihime did it and remembers when she healed her instead of her beat up face, which Loly questions and when no response is given, hits her. As she is healed, she becomes incredibly frightened by this unknown power and begins to think Orihime is a monster.Bleach manga; Chapter 274 She and Menoly are later seen still in Orihime's destroyed room when Ulquiorra walks in, demanding to know who was responsible. The two blame Grimmjow, resulting in Ulquiorra having a battle with the Sexta Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 277 Fake Karakura Town arc Loly is later seen climbing a set of stairs, alongside Menoly, claiming that "this is their only chance to drag Orihime down". Her facial expressions seem to indicate that she is almost frightened, despite her determination.Bleach manga; Chapter 341 She and Menoly make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again by ripping her clothes and such. Ichigo notices this and goes after them, but Loly threatens to rip out Orihime's eye, but this only angers Ichigo as he begins charging a Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra saves her, though, he claims that he is not helping her. They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy Llargo.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 After his help was denied by Ulquiorra, Yammy notices them and knocks Menoly into a wall. Loly then pulls out her Zanpakutō and slightly cuts Yammy's hand before he could even lay a finger on her. Yammy gets quite surprised that she took out her Zanpakutō. She tries to retaliate and releases her Zanpakutō, yelling out that she'll kill both Yammy and Ulquiorra, but Yammy pounds her into the ground, incapacitating her. He then rams her through the wall seemingly killing her in the process and drops her body below. However, it is later revealed that Uryū Ishida saved her by pinning her to the wall of the tower with an arrow.Bleach manga; Volume 40''Bleach'' anime; Episode 268, omake The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich's conquest of Hueco Mundo, Loly and Menoly are among the Arrancar that are lined up by the Jagdarmee at their camp as they prepare to select who to kill and who to abduct. When the unit's commander, Quilge Opie, is close enough, the pair attack him, but are swiftly put down by Quilge. The two are then set upon by Quilge's subordinates, who are told to beat them, but not to kill them.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 15-18 Loly is defeated alongside Menoly, and her unconscious body is later placed under Orihime's barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 1 Powers & Abilities Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. She is shown using this technique when she blasts the door open to where Orihime Inoue is held captive. Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar, Loly has some amount of spiritual power. Her Reiatsu is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 268 Zanpakutō : Loly's Zanpakutō is a small dagger in its sealed state, which has a resemblance to a tantō.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 6 *'Resurrección': Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 7 In her released state, she takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 8 :Resurrección Special Ability: Anything she touches in this form is instantly eroded away by the poison that drips from her arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 9 Trivia *In the manga, the guard on Loly's Zanpakutō is curved downward, but in the anime, it's curved upward. *In the anime, at the part where Loly cut Yammy's skin with her Zanpakutō she was saving Orihime from the Espada, she still expressed her hatred of her. When Yammy pounds and grabs her, Orihime rushes to help Loly, but she tells her to stop, declaring again she hates her, though giving her a grudging smile after saying so. Quotes *(About Orihime) "What is she... What... She's... She's... Like a monster...!" *"I didn't come here so you could kill me! Yammy!" *(To Orihime)'' "Stop! God, I hate you... How could I not?"'' Battles & Events *Orihime's Confrontation *Yammy's Rampage *Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight *Wandenreich vs. The Arrancar References Navigation de:Loly Aivirrne es:Loly Aivirrne pl:Loly Aivirrne Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Numeros